


The Deepest Secret Ever That No One Will Ever Know Ever Until Now

by AlreadyThere



Series: The Exchange Policy and Related Fanworks [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Clueless (1995), DCU, Superman (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: #IFDrabble, Alica Silverstone, Blackmail, But not Sex Benefits, Deep secret, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Gotham City - Freeform, International Fanworks Day 2015, clueless, friends - Freeform, like really deep guys, no one can know, secret video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlreadyThere/pseuds/AlreadyThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim Drake has a horrible secret. Two brave crusaders will risk everything to expose it. Note: Each chapter is a totaly different story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Deepest Secret Ever That No One Will Ever Know Ever Until Now

**Author's Note:**

> International Fanworks drabble. In the same universe as my Fic The Exchange Policy. Enjoy!

“Did you get it?” A masked figure asks in a dark alleyway somewhere in Gotham. Somewhere secret and unknown where no one knows where they are.

A young boy slips his hands into his jacket pocket and pulls out a flash-drive. “Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne and Conner Kent watching the 1995 classic _Clueless_. Recorded in my apartment. Every Alicia Silverstone line is quoted perfectly.”

“Thank you, Christopher,” The masked figure responds. “Now my father will know who the true son is.”

“Um, Damian,” Chris interrupts. “I thought we were posting this on the Internet as a prank?”

“Yes, er, that too.”


	2. Get In, Loser. We’re Going Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner, Tim, Bart and Cassie examine thier feelings for each other and their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this short, kinda drabble, but too long acording to the offical definition, thing while doing the International Fanworks Day Challenge. Enjoy.

            “CONDOM HEAD!” Conner screams, spiting saliva into his best friend’s eyes. “WE’RE GOING SHOPING!”

            “I’m not wearing the cowl, clone boy,” Tim responds curtly while his other friend, Bart, pulls at his designer oxford. “Why are we going shopping?”

            “All the Valentine’s candy is on sale,” Cassie yells from the other room, throwing a handful of reusable bags at Tim’s face. “So it’ll save you money.”

            “Mmm. I can’t wait to eat it all.  Snickers, Conversation Hearts, truffles, chocolateheartsredvelvetoreosvampireblooddippedcherriesandstrawberries-”

            “Wait,” Tim interrupts, organizing the shopping bags. “Save me money?”

            “We’re using Daddy’s credit card,” Conner pulls out a platinum card reading ‘Timothy Wayne’ from Tim’s front pocket. Tim groans.

            “You only hang out with me for my money, don’t you?”

            “No, no, no. Maybe. Race you to Tim’s Porsche Bart!”

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I wrote another drabble while writing this one. It's too long for IF Challenge, but it was fun so I put it as the second chapter to this one. Enjoy.


End file.
